


Five Things Faith Always Takes With Her

by frogfarm



Series: Buffy Etcetera: (Shorts) By Request [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-06
Updated: 2006-09-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm
Summary: What the label says.Post-"Chosen".





	Five Things Faith Always Takes With Her

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Facets of Faith](https://facets-of-faith.livejournal.com/100358.html?nojs=1) challenge.

Faith's always been more a go-getter than a list-maker. Music to take to a desert island? Like you'd have time to choose, and these days she'd be more about the quiet. Groceries? Someone else writes that shit down; when it's her turn, she does the go-getting. Stuff to take with you, though -- that's a lifelong puzzle, and a welcome challenge.

She and Giles are working out a comprehensive Slayer survival course, pulling ideas out of everything from the Army field manual to the Boy Scout handbook. Faith likes travelling light, as little as possible slowing her down. For her, the hard part is coming up with five things:

\- Clothes with pockets. Anything else is part of the conspiracy to keep women helpless. Which Faith doesn't buy, really, but it spices up the motivational speeches.

\- Cash. At a minimum enough for a phone call, or to avoid being arrested for vagrancy. You can walk around with no ID these days easier than no money. Universal fuckin' language.

\- A knife. 'Nuff said.

\- The inch-high wooden carving Xander gave her last year for her birthday. Looks more like a penguin than a lion, but he'll never hear it from Faith. She doesn't tell the junior Slayers about that one -- let 'em get their own.

\- Attitude. The thing that can save you, when you've lost everything else. Because even when Faith doesn't believe she'll be coming back, at least now she wants to.


End file.
